1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the preparation of synthetic resins exhibiting high thermal stabilities and high structural strengths. More particularly, the invention relates to the preparation of epoxy derivatives which are ethynylated hydroxylated aminated hydrocarbon oligomers.
2. Prior Art
Epoxy resins have found widespread usage in applications requiring good thermal stability, high structural strengths, and high adhesive bond strengths. Generally, epoxy resins or prepolymers are cured with aromatic amines such as m-phenylenediamine and diaminodiphenylmethane or with anhydrides such as nadic anhydride, methylnadic anhydride or phthalic anhydride. Other typical epoxy curing agents are: aliphatic amines, such as tryethylenetetramine, menthanediamine, amino ethyl piperazine and diethylenetriamine, amide amines such as the veramides and other amino compounds such as dicyandiamide.
The anhydride curing agents provide cured epoxy resins with the highest thermal stability, but the cured products are susceptible to hydrolysis by moisture. This hydrolysis is autocatalytic because acid formed during the hydrolysis speeds up the process.
In contrast, amine curing agents provide cured epoxy resins with lower thermal stability, which are not susceptible to hydrolysis. Generally, amine curing agents which act as chain extenders are polyamines. That is, there are two or more amino groups in each molecule of curing agent. A principal disadvantage of such curing agents is the rapidity of cure and/or lack of pot life at normal temperatures once the epoxy prepolymer is mixed with the amine curing agent. This disadvantage precludes premixing epoxy prepolymers with amine curing agents unless they are quick-frozen which requires refrigeration.
Applicant knows of no premixed or catalyzed epoxy resins which exhibit high thermal stability, good structural strength, good processing characteristics, virtually indefinite shelf life without concern for premature polymerization, and thus the desirability of providing the same is manifest.